


Resolutions

by TheOriginalBIbred



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Midnight Kiss, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: It's new years and Hope is running late to the party.  Josie has deal with Penelope and have a much need conversation about where they stand.  Both Hope and Josie have some new years resolutions.





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone. Hopefully if I did this right this will be the first Hosie fic of the new year, maybe even the first Legacies fic of the year.

Hope is running late. She promised me she would be here; I guess I should have specified before midnight. Granted if I had done that I would have had to explain why I wanted her to be here before midnight. Yeah I could have just said it’s a new year’s party showing up before midnight is the whole point, but then she would have made a joke about me wanting to kiss her at midnight. And I would have devolved into blushing and blubbering mess and she would have figured out that I do in fact want to kiss her at midnight.

So I have spent this whole party doing three things. The first is looking at the door every five minutes waiting for Hope to walk in. The second is hanging out with my sister and friends trying to forget the fact that Hope is late. And the third and most annoying this is avoiding Penelope. It seems I am not the only one who plans getting a midnight kiss with the hopes of more to follow in the new year. Penelope is just more forward about who she wants than I am. I tried turning her down nicely the first time is brought it up. But, that did not take. So now I am avoiding her.

If she had made this offer just a few months ago then I would have jumped at the chance to be with her again, but lately all thoughts of getting back together with her have changed into thoughts of being with Hope. Penelope is still important to me and I want her and I to be friends, but that is it just friends. But, none of that matters to her right now. And here she comes again.

“JoJo, it’s almost midnight. I hope you’re ready.”

“Penelope I will only say this one more time. I am not kissing you at midnight, there is someone else.”

“Who? Hope? She isn’t even here. Kind of hard to kiss someone not even in the room.”

“Doesn’t matter. Even if she doesn’t show up I’m not kissing you.”

“Why? You had no problem before.”

“Yeah and then I found out you have this crazy idea that we can only be together if Lizzie isn’t in the picture.”

“Lizzie is a drain on you and any relationship your in. When we were dating it was Lizzie this and Lizzie that. You had no time for me. That is why I broke up with you. I had hoped you would come to your senses, but when I didn’t I had to take things into my own hands.”

“And there is the issue. First you give me an ultimatum with out even telling me. You just expect me to read you mind or something. Then you decide to go after my sister. I believe your words were something like ‘burn her world down’. She is my sister; she is always going to come first. I’m sorry that I made you feel unimportant to me, because you were important.”

“Ok then how about this I stop attacking Lizzie and you just pay more attention to me. I don’t need all of it, I just need to feel like I matter to you. And if we do that then we can be happy.” She is just not getting it. Granted I didn’t realize how much I had hurt her during our relationship.

“It won’t work. Because, I have feelings for someone else. And even if they aren’t returned then it still wouldn’t be fair to either of us. Again I am sorry for how I treated you while we were together. I had no idea you felt that way. I wish I had seen it then maybe we could have worked it out, but I didn’t and you didn’t say anything.”

“Whatever. Go ahead and kiss the Mikaelson at midnight. Even if she does return your feelings the same thing is going to happen to y’all. Lizzie will come first and Hope won’t want to be second. Hell that is if your relationship even survives Lizzie knowing. She hates Hope and will eventually talk you into breaking up with her.” She has the smug smirk on her face. Like she knows she won the conversation. She didn’t.

“Lizzie already knows.” That wipes the smirk of her face. “And while I admit she wasn’t thrilled about my feelings for Hope she is supporting me. She isn’t the same girl as before and neither am I. I learn from my mistakes. If I am lucky enough for to date Hope I won’t take her for granted like I did you.”

“Well best wishes to you then.” Her voice dripping with sarcasm and hurt as she walks away. I wish that could have gone down better, but I guess it needed to happen.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” I jump not expecting Hope to be right behind me. How much had she heard. “I was facetiming with my aunt Rebekah about what to wear and she is a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to fashion. She kept saying ‘Darling there is a reason it is called being fashionably late’. Was that Penelope? Is everything ok?” It seems like she came in right as Penelope stormed off.

“Everything is fine. And you look amazing, your aunt has good taste.” She blushes and turns her head down.

“Well, I got nothing on you. You look beautiful.” It’s my turn to blush. She has no idea the affect she has on me.

“Well luckily you got here with thirty minutes to spare. Which I know is about as much social time as you wanted. I know parties aren’t your thing, so thank you for coming.”

“Actually that is part of my new year’s resolution. Being more social and open with my friends.”

“That sounds really good Hope. And I will help you by dragging you to along to every other party.” That gets a laugh out of her. That might just be my favorite sound in the world. I got a new secret resolution now. To make Hope laugh as much as possible.

“You know me too well. So do you have any resolutions I can help with?” Well I’m not tell her my new one yet.

“To focus on what I want more. I realized this year that I always put other people before myself. And don’t get me wrong I love that about me, I just think maybe sometimes I should put myself first.” No matter how I word it sounds selfish to me.

“I love that about you too. And you should put yourself first sometimes. If it helps think of it this way. If you don’t take time to take a care of yourself then you will be too burned out to help others. Sorry if that sounds bad I’m new at the whole giving advice thing.”

“Don’t worry it made perfect sense and it does help.”

“And I got your back no matter what.” Hope Mikaelson in my corner. That’s something I never thought would happen. But, I am glad it did.

“And I got yours. Now let’s work on your resolution. Our friends are over there dancing the night away. Let’s join them.” I take her hand and lead her over to our friends. We spend the rest of the night dance and laughing with them. At five minutes to midnight I pull Hope way so we can be alone.

“I thought you were suppose to be dragging me to parties not away from them.” She is smiling and holding back a laugh.

“That is for next year. We still have two more minutes of this year left.”

“So were are we going?”

“Just somewhere private for a few minutes.” I can hear the countdown starting.

_10_   
_9_   
_8_   
_7_

“If you don’t head back to the party your going to miss getting kissed.”

_5_

  
“There is nobody in there I want to kiss.”

  
_3_

  
She puts her arms around me and says “I should have done this a long time ago.”

  
_1_

  
“No kidding.” We both lean in and kiss as the fireworks go off outside. I have a feeling this is going to be the best year ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Know this might have come off as me hating on Penelope, but it is not my intention. I just think the way she is handling the situation with Josie is only going to lead to heartbreak.
> 
> Also if any of you are Young Justice fans. Yes I did use the line from the Spitfire kiss.


End file.
